I'll Always be There: Version Two
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: It's been two years since mother was killed. During that time I've found out I can see into the past and future. No one knows this though. I'm finally old enough to go to Hogwarts. And once there I plan on knowing my mum. One way or another, I will meet him. No one, not even Voldemort, can stop me. Sorry the summary sucks but I'm bad at them. The stories worth reading I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Letter

**WARNING: I sadly don't own Harry Potter:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!: OK, I know I've made this sequel already but this is a totally different version that I decided not to use in the end. However, I figured since it's over there would be no harm in putting the other version up and letting you guys decide which one you liked more lol:) it'll pretty much only be Damion's POV. The beginning is kind of the same but there will be some changes. Once it starts to change it'll be obvious. I suggest just reading it from this chapter and following because even I the author have know idea when it'll change lol:p hope you guys enjoy this version of the sequel to Please, Don't Leave Me Alone:) also I know I have like three stories going and I've just recently finished the first version but I didn't like the ending of it. Plus once I started to get more into the first version I kind of regretted not picking this one so I decided to put it on here lol:p **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Dreams

**Parseltongue **

_Letters_

Chapter One: The Letter

Damion's POV:

The first thing I noticed was that I was standing in a ballroom.

It was rather beautiful, which didn't fit the feel of it. It felt like something bad was about to happen. All the sudden a snakelike man appeared holding what looking to be a three year old boy. The boy was crying and calling for his mummy.

Just then the big double doors opened to reveal another boy. This boy looked to be about fifteen and had midnight black hair and bright, emerald green eyes.

My eyes.

My eyes widened and I looked at the little child and noticed that he had light brown hair with natural midnight black streaks in it. He too, like me and the other boy, had bright, emerald green eyes. It didn't take long for me to figure out that that was me.

_'If that child is me then that makes the other_ boy...' "Mum?!" I said allowed just as my younger self started to cry louder and reached out for mum.

"Damion!" mum yelled and I closed my eyes when I heard his voice.

_'Dad was right about mum's voice. No matter how many dreams, or visions I guess, I have of mum, his voice is ALWAYS beautiful to hear.'_ I thought to myself and opened my eyes just as snakeman literally threw me at mum. He caught me and held me close and for a second I was jealous of my younger self.

He got to know what it was like to feel mum's touch. To be held like that. I don't remember anything nor do I know anything except from the stories I hear, though there's not much of those, and my visions, which don't help me much.

Anyways, dad came running into the room and mum looked relieved and handed me over to him. "Go, take Damion and get somewhere safe. I'll stay here and try to finish him." mum said and dad's eyes widened.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you here, he'll kill you!" dad yelled and mum looked desperate then.

"Then take Damion somewhere safe and come back to help me!" mum yelled and dad hesitated before he nodded and ran out of the room. Mum turned to face the snakeman again only to see that he was gone. Mum turned around the room trying to find him when two guys came up behind him.

"Mum look out!" I yelled but he couldn't hear me. Mum turned and one of the men stabbed him in the stomach. Mum looked down at the wound then back up at the men and yelled "YOU!" as he fell to his knees. The men laughed and ran out of the room as mom fell onto his side.

I quickly ran over to him and went to touch him, to try and help him somehow, only my hand went right through him. I could only sit there and cry as mum was lifted into dad's arms as he cried too.

Dad kept begging mum to stay by mum shook his head and told dad to look after me and my grandparents and that there was a traitor in the pack. Dad continued to beg but mum closed his eyes and went limp in dad's arms.

Dad called mum's name to try and get him to open his eyes. But mum didn't, and he never will again.

The last thing I heard was dad screaming a pure sorrow.

I woke up screaming just like dad in my dream. Ever since I could remember I've always been able to see things. I can see the future, but I can also see the past of those I hold dear and no one else. I'm not sure why I can, and I've haven't told anyone, including dad.

"What is it son? you OK?" dad asked as he came running into my room that they had added on when I turned six. He sat beside me and started to check me for any injuries and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm OK dad, I just had a nightmare is all." I told him and he sighed and pulled me into his arms and I instantly snuggled more into them.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?" he asked and I nodded. He picked me up and carried me to his bed and laid me on it before climbing onto his side of the bed. He covered us up and I snuggled into him as he draped a protective arm over me as we both fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING:

Damion's POV:

The next morning I woke up to dad's side of the bed empty. I looked at his pillow and saw a note sitting on it. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dame,_

_I went on a hunting trip with Alex this morning and won't be back until late tonight. Stay safe and don't leave the packs sight. I love you._

_Dad_

I sighed and placed the note on his side table and went to the entrance of our den. I looked at the rest of the pack and sighed again before turning back into the den, not really wanting to go out today.

Something on the wall caught my eye and I looked over and saw that one of the rocks were glowing slightly. I slowly walked over to it and saw that it was able to open. Opening it I gasped when I saw some albums, a stick, a weird looking folded paper, and what looked to be a rusted knife.

Picking up one of the albums I opened it and gasped when I saw a picture of mum. He looked to be about my age in it and he was between a tall, red haired boy and a bushy haired girl. _'Didn't know mum used to wear glasses.' _ I thought to myself and smiled at the picture and turned the page to look at another picture. I looked at the rest of it and placed it on the bed and pulled out another one. This one was filled with pictures of when mum was with the pack. He didn't have glasses anymore sense he was a werewolf then. I came across a picture of mum and dad standing together. Mum was in front of dad who had his arms wrapped around mum. Their hands were together and on mum's stomach. They smiled at the camera and mum turned and kissed dad on the lips then they turned and smiled at the camera again.

_'I don't think I've ever seen dad look so young and happy like that.' _I thought to myself. I didn't know I was crying until I felt a tear land on my hand. I wiped at my eyes and turned the page. Right as I turned it though a paper fell out of it. Curious I picked it up and saw that it was actually an envelope. I slowly opened it and took the letter out.

When I opened the letter I started to cry really hard.

_My beautiful Damion,_

_If you're reading this then I'm no longer of this world. I'm so sorry that I'm not there for you my child. I wish I could be there with you. Be there when you get your Hogwarts letter, when you get on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, for everything you'll ever do in your life. I sadly cannot. I believe I have seen my death, I've been having dreams that I believe is about that. That's why I've written this letter. I wanted to warn you about the dangers you will face in life._

_The first is Voldemort. I pray you're father's kept you in the dark about him until you've read this letter. I don't want you to live the life I had to. Voldemort will be wanting to find you and kill you just for being my child. I would go into details as to why but that'd take to long, ask your father for the details. Anyways, Voldemort has followers and his followers have children. They will be at Hogwarts with you. Once you're in Hogwarts stay close to family at all times. I hope your father plans on letting you meet my side of the family soon._

_The second danger is one you'll have to ask your father about, as he's the alpha of the pack. It's his place to tell you not mine. Just know that you must be careful, there's people that wish to see you join me once you leave the field. _

_I love you more than life itself my child. I wish I had more time to be with you but I fear out time together is ending. That's why I placed this letter in our albums and placed them in my secret hiding place. This rock is something that not even your father knows about. I placed a spell on it that will keep it closed until you are ready for its secrets. My secrets that're in this rock are some that I'm ashamed of and others that I'm proud of. They are yours now baby boy._

_I wish I could write more but I'm running out of space and I'm getting tired. Know that even though I'm not of this world any longer I am always with you. I love you more than life itself my Damion. Never forget that._

_All my love,_

_Mum_

I read over mum's last words to me five times before I pulled the letter close to me and cried. After a few minutes I walked over to the rock with mum's words still close to my heart and looked at everything that was in it.

"What're looking at my son?" I heard dad's voice and looked at him in shock.

"Is it night already?" I asked him and he looked at me confused before shrugging it off and walked over to what I was looking at. I heard him gasp and looked up at him and saw that his eyes had widened and he looked slightly pale. "Dad?" I asked and poked him. He blinked and smiled down at me and picked me up and held me close as he picked up and album.

"I didn't think I'd ever see these things again." he said and flipped through the pages, I had already looked at that album so I got out of dad's lap and walked back over to the rock.

"Dad, why's this in here?" I asked holding up the knife to him. he looked up and smiled sadly at it and motioned for me to come over to him. Once I was in front of him he took it and sighed.

"This was you're mother's. And the story behind it is one I don't think you're ready to here." he said simply and placed the knife into his robes. I pouted at him and turned back to the rock and came back and held out what I had gotten to dad.

"Can I know the story behind this?" I asked and he laughed a real laugh and took the paper from me.

"This is one of Harry's ways of causing trouble and not getting caught at school." Dad said and I gave him a funny look.

"Mom caused trouble at school? I really doubt that." I told him and dad laughed harder and I smiled at him. _'I really like that sound of dad's laugh. It's a sound I rarely hear.' _I thought as dad looked back at me.

"Oh yes your mother caused trouble at school. In fact he had so many detentions that he and his friends lost count of how many. Harry used this to get around the castle." he said and I gave the paper a confused look.

"But, it's just a blank piece of paper." I said and he smiled at me.

"Not everything is what it seems." he said and when I looked at him confused he smiled and looked at the paper.

"I solemnly sear that I am up to no good." he said and my eyes widened when read words appeared on the paper.

"Whoa!" I said he laughed and opened it up all the way. My eyes widened when I saw it. "Is that Hogwarts?!" I asked and he smiled.

"Big isn't she?" he asked and I just nodded and kept looking at the map.

"What are the names on it?" I asked.

"Those are the people at Hogwarts right now. It shows where everyone is at all times if they're in Hogwarts." he said and I took the map from him and looked at it as I sat down by dad who wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

We looked at the map for a few minutes before I looked up at him. "How do we turn it off?" I asked and he smiled and looked at the paper.

"Mischief managed." he said and the map instantly disappeared.

"That's so cool!" I yelled and he laughed. I gave him the map and ran to the rock and took the stick out. "What's this?" I asked and dad once again smiled sadly at me.

"I keep forgetting that you haven't been taught wizard ways. You were born able to do wandless magic." he said and I looked at the stick.

"This is a wand?" I asked and dad nodded.

"Not just any wand though." I said and I gave him a confused look. "This is your mother's wand." he said and I stared at it wide eyed.

"Y-you're saying mum used this wand before he came here?" I asked and dad nodded. "Can I use this wand when I go Hogwarts?" I asked and dad shook his head.

"I'm sorry son, but the wand chooses the wizard. That ward was Harry's and will remain Harry's. Will take you to Olivanders soon to get your wand." he said and I looked sadly at it.

"I can't even use mum's wand. Why can't the world just let me have something that was his, or even have mum." I whispered and dad just pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. After a while I pulled back and he smiled at me.

"Even though you can't use it, I don't see why you can't carry it with you." he said and I smiled brightly at him and held it close to me.

"Thank you dad." I said and he smiled at me before he frowned when the sound of someone apparating just outside our den. We ran outside and dad put himself in front of me to protect me. He calmed though when he saw who it was.

"Grandpa Remus! Grandma Sirius!" I yelled and threw myself at them. They laughed as they caught me and hugged me between them. They let go and took turns hugging my dad.

"Do you have it?" dad asked Grandpa who nodded and turned to me and gave me an envelope.

"This is your Hogwarts letter Dame. You go to meet your mum's side of the family tonight." he side and I smiled brightly at him as I took the letter and ran to dad and flew into his arms.

"Dad look!" I yelled and waved the letter at him. he laughed and took it from me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so proud of you son." he side and I pulled back and smiled. He smiled and placed his hand on my face and I leaned into it. "And your mother would be proud too. He is proud of you." he said and I gave him a teary smile.

"I have Eric's too. You guys go get ready and I'll find Alex to give him the letter and come back to help pack." Grandpa said and ran off to find Alex.

"Come on dad let's go!" I yelled while trying to pull him back into the den. Dad and Grandma laughed and shook their heads and looked at each other.

"We'll meet here in an hour to go to HQ. I'll find Alex and tell him to meet us here once he's done packing." dad said and Grandma nodded and he left for his den while dad lead me to ours.

_'I'm finally going to your old world mum.' _I thought as I helped dad pack.

**And there's the first chapter of the second version to the sequel of Please, Don't Leave Me Alone! Hope you guys like it so far!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Family, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts

**WARNING: I sadly don't own Harry Potter:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: nothing new except I'll be updating two chapters tonight for this story!:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Dreams

**Parseltongue**

_Letters_

Chapter two: Family and Hogwarts

Damion's POV:

_'Can dad pack any slower!' _I thought to myself as I watched dad walk from the rock to his bag. "Dad why are you packing so slowly?" I finally asked and he laughed at me.

"Because I'm bringing Harry's things with us and I want to make sure they're all safe." he said and I nodded in understanding. We went back to silence for a while before I broke it with a question.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hm?" he said while continued to pack and not look at me.

"Who's Voldemort?" I finally asked and got worried when dad completely stiffened and started to shake a little. "Dad?" I asked concerned and slowly walked up beside him.

"W-where did you hear that name son?" he asked so softly I almost missed it. Debating on telling dad about mum's letter or not I finally decided to tell him anyways.

"Mum left me a note in one of our albums and he mentioned Voldemort and other dangers I'd be in. Mum said that this Voldemort guy wanted me dead because I was mum's child. Who is he?" I asked and dad sighed and knelt down to my level and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Voldemort is your mother's biggest enemy. He killed your mother's birth parents when he was one and tried to kill Harry. All because a prophecy he had heard about and believed that Harry was the child mentioned in it. Anyways, when he sent the killing curse at Harry it back fired because his mum sacrificed herself for him and he ended up giving Harry a lightening shaped scar on his forehead and he was destroyed. Well, until about four years ago. But that's another story." he said and I looked at him wide eyed.

"What did the prophecy say that made Voldemort go after mum?" I asked and dad sighed.

"Basically it said that a child would be born at the end of July with the power to kill him. It also said that he would mark the child as his equal but would have powers Voldemort didn't. It also said that neither can live while the other survives. That's the summed up version of it anyway." dad said and I just looked at him while trying to take it all in.

_'Mum's past was a lot harder than I thought.' _I thought to myself and looked at dad. "Is that what mum meant in the letter when he said he didn't want me to have the life he did?" I asked and dad sighed deeply this time.

"It's a small part of it. The main reason is that he had to live with his aunt's family because of his mother's sacrifice. If he lived with a person of her blood then a thing called blood wards would be able to protect him from any bad guy trying to get at him while he was living there. Only they hated anything to do with magic and neglected Harry and treated him like a slave. He wasn't able to have a good childhood because of them. Then when he finally rejoined the Wizarding World he was treated as a hero not a boy. Plus he had a crazed maniac trying to kill him at every turn. He had a hard life growing up and he didn't want you to have the same life. He wanted you to be happy and to be a kid for as long as possible." he said and I just stared at him.

"Mum's life sounds like it was complicated." I said and he laughed and nodded his head smiling a little.

"That's the best way to put it son. His life was complicated." he said and smiled brighter. "But it was also filled with love and happiness." he said and I smiled at him then frowned.

"Do you think they'll love me?" I asked him knowing he'd know who I was talking about. He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I know they will. You're to lovable for them to not be able to." he said and I hugged him tighter. We stayed there for a few moments before he pulled back and stood up. "Let me finish packing then we'll go meet the others and head out." he said and I smiled at him.

Once he was done packing he threw both our bags over his shoulder and grabbed my hand and lead me out of the den. When we left the den we were met by Grandpa and Grandma, Uncle Alex, Aunt Crystal and Eric.

"Well well well, looks like the loser decided to join us!" Eric said and I growled and pounced on him tackling him to the ground.

"I'm not a loser you git!" I yelled and he laughed which made me laugh. I got off him and helped him up and walked back over to dad while Eric went to his parents.

"Everyone ready?" Grandpa asked and we all nodded. "Take each others hand." he said and we did as we were told. As soon as we were all holding hands I felt something weird at my naval and the next thing I knew I was standing in a long but thin kitchen/dining room.

"To those that have never been here before welcome to my childhood home." Grandma said almost bitterly. I looked around in awe.

"You lived here?" I asked. Grandma was about to answer but he was interrupted by what sounded like a herd running down the stairs towards us. I instinctively hid behind dad and he chuckled softly.

The door burst open and a sea of people, mainly red heads, came falling through it. When everyone was in they looked at our group and smiled. "How've you been Fenrir?" the plump red haired lady asked dad. See, shortly after mum died Wormtail was captured and Grandma was freed of all charges. Shortly after that the Order decided to tell the Wizarding World that dad was not only on our side, but mum's mate. They also told them of my existence.

"I've been as good as I can be. Damion here has helped keep me sane and happy." dad said and I hid more behind him when they all looked at me with wide eyes which made dad chuckle again.

"This is Damion?" the plump woman asked and dad nodded as he pulled me in front of him. I lowered my head so that they couldn't see my face and I could feel them staring at me.

I felt more than saw the plump woman kneel in front of me but I didn't look up at her. "Hello there little one. I'm your Grandma Molly, that man there is my husband and your Grandpa Arthur. The red haired children are mine. They're your Uncles Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie and your Aunt Ginny. The bushy haired girl is your Aunt Hermione, the blonde girl is your Aunt Luna and the tall brunet boy is your Uncle Neville. The pink haired lady is your Aunt Tonks." she said pointing at each of them while they nodded at their names.

Even as she named off all the family I never once looked up at her or anyone else. "Can you look at me little one? Everyone really wants to see your face, we've all been counting the days that we were able to see you, to hold you." she said and I sat there for a second shocked.

_'They've been waiting this whole time to see me? Someone they barely know?' _I thought to myself and finally decided to looked up at Grandma Molly. When I finally looked up at them everyone gasped in shock. I just looked at them all until my eyes landed on a the boy that was my Uncle Ron. _'I've seen that boy before. He's in a lot of the pictures with mum. So is the girl, Aunt Hermione I think Grandma Molly said.' _I thought as I looked between Ron and Hermione. Though I knew Hermione was close to mum and was my Aunt there was something about Uncle Ron that made me feel drawn to him.

It was almost like he suffered as much as me and dad did without mum. Not that the others didn't, he was just as effected as me and dad. As if sensing who I was looking at Grandma Molly smiled and looked at Uncle Ron and motioned for him to come to her. When he was beside her he knelt down to my level and smiled at me.

That smile was all I needed and I literally threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and lifted me into the air. Once I was in his arms the others crowded around and kept touching some part of me. Some tried to take me from Uncle Ron but he just tightened his hold on me as I did the same to him.

After a while they started to except that we weren't letting go of each other and just stuck with touching some part of me. Eventually they all drifted away and moved to the long table to sit. Uncle Ron walked over to the chair to the left of dad, Uncle Alex ALWAYS is at dad's right, and placed me on his lap. "I can't begin to tell you how happy we all are to see you little one. It's not really been the same here sense-" Grandpa Arthur started but looked like he couldn't finish. "Anyways, you ready to go to Hogwarts?" he asked and I smiled brightly at him which made him smiled teary eyed at me along with others in the room.

"I'm very excited! I can't wait to get there!" I said happily and everyone laughed. "Eric's excited to aren't you?" I asked Eric who was in Aunt Luna's lap. He smiled and nodded quickly which made everyone laugh again. "What's Hogwarts like? I mean, dad's kinda told me about it and I found this in mum's secret hiding place but that's about it." I told them and placed the map on the table.

The entire room went eerily silent as everyone stared at the map. "I didn't think I'd ever see this again." Aunt Hermione whispered as she slowly picked it up and looked at it.

"Dad said mum used it to get around Hogwarts and cause trouble but I didn't believe him." I said and everyone laughed hard at that.

"I'd believe him Dame. Your Aunt Hermione and I shared a lot of those adventures and detentions with your mother and we used this map and your mother's invisibility cloak." Uncle Ron said as he caught his breath. I turned to look at him wide eyed then looked at Aunt Hermione and she smiled at me and nodded.

"I didn't know mum had invisibility cloak." I said in awe and looked back at Uncle Ron. "Can I see it?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"I'll show you later tonight, now though everyone wants to get to know you and Eric better. We have two years to catch up on." he said still smiling. I smiled at him and turned back to the others.

"So, what do you guys want to know?" I asked and for the next two hours we all spent talking about the past two years and getting to know each other better.

After awhile we heard the sound of someone apparating into the kitchen and I looked by the door to see that three new people had come. Two were old, one was a woman with a pointy hat and gay hair, the other a man with long white hair and a matching long white beard and blue eyes. His eyes, which were dull when he arrived, started to twinkle brightly when he looked at me. The third man was tall, pale, and had greasy black hair. He was glaring at me and I just stared at him.

_'What's his problem? We don't even know each others names and he already looks like he hates me.' _I thought and glared right back only to look at the others in confusion when they started to laugh.

"Don't mind Snape Dame. He and your mother hated each other when Harry was at school. They used to glare at each other the same way you two are now. Everyone's laughing because it's bringing back memories." Uncle Ron said and Snape huffed and looked away from me. The old man came up to me and knelt down beside Uncle Ron's chair and I buried my face in his shirt.

"Hello Damion. I'm your Grandpa Albus, the woman is your Grandma Minerva and the man over there is Severus Snape, though you'll call him professor Snape since he'll be teaching you potions." Grandpa Albus said smiling at me. I peeked at me and saw he had raised his hand and placed it on my hair and lightly petted it. "It's very good to have you here with us young one. I haven't seen everyone so happy in such a long time." he said and I smiled at him and snuggled more into Uncle Ron.

"Why's he so attached to Ron already?" Uncle Neville asked and I felt Uncle Ron's arms tighten protectively around me.

"I believe it's because Ron and Harry were the closest out of all of you. Harry was close to all of you but he and Ron and a special bond and I believe Damion here can sense it and attached himself to Ronald." Grandpa Albus said and they all nodded in understanding and some wiped tears away from there eyes.

After that we all sat and talked for another hour before I started to get tired. I yawned and felt Uncle Ron chuckle. "Tired?" he asked and I nodded and buried my face into his shirt. I felt him stand up and he started to talk. "If it's alright with you I'll take Damion up to my room to sleep." he said and I knew he was talking to my dad.

"I'm OK with it. I trust everyone here with Damion. Plus I think it was already the plan that he would sleep in there and I'd be sleeping with Neville in the room across from yours." he said and Uncle Ron nodded and he turned and began to head to the doors.

Once we were in his room I looked at the room and saw that there were two beds here. "You guys were seriously prepared for us weren't you?" I joked sleepily and he chuckled and sat me down on the bed closest to the window.

"Actually this bed was originally placed here for your mother. Only he was never able to come here sense your father took him to the pack to live." he said and I looked up at him.

"Can I see the cloak now?" I asked and he smiled and walked over to a trunk at the end of my bed and I crawled over and looked over it to see what he was looking for. When he stood back up he was holding a rather long cloak.

"This is the main thing that helped us stay out of trouble in school." Uncle said with a smile on his face. My eyes widened when he threw the cloak around his shoulders and his whole body disappeared.

"Whoa Uncle Ron you're a floating head!" I yelled and he laughed and took the cloak off and placed it back in the trunk. It was only then that I saw the top of the trunk. "What's HP stand for?" I asked and Uncle rubbed the letters and looked up at me.

"This was your mother's. It holds everything in it that he had in it before he joined the pack. We've taken nothing out of it." he said and I was off the bed in an instant and opening the trunk while Uncle sat beside me. In the trunk was the cloak and I took it out to see the rest.

"Why is there a lot of rags in here?" I asked and Uncle Ron's eyes became angry.

"His 'relatives' thought he wasn't good enough for new clothes and forced him to wear his very much over weight cousins hand-me-downs." he said and I looked back at the trunk.

_'There's so much about mum I don't know.' _I thought and looked at everything else in the trunk before placing the cloak back and closed it. That's when I heard a hoot at the window and looked up in time to see a very beautiful owl land on the windowsill. "Who's that?" I asked and slowly walked up to the bird and petted her while she rubbed her head on my hand.

"That's Hedwig. She was Harry's familiar. She's been depressed sense- for two years now." Uncle changed and I knew what he meant. I continued to pet her and looked at Uncle.

"We're allowed to bring a pet right?" I asked and he smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I think she'd love to go with you to Hogwarts. She's taken a liking to you." he said and I smiled brightly and petted her a few more times and went back to my bed. I sat in bed as Uncle got ready and laid down before I spoke to him.

"Uncle Ron?" I asked and he turned to look at me. "C-can I sleep with you?" I asked and he smiled, turned to face me and lifted the cover up. I smiled and ran over to his bed and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped both his arms and the cover over me.

_'I think I'm gonna like it here._' I thought as I fell asleep.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Damion's POV:

"Come on dad all we have left to buy is my wand!" I yelled happily as I dragged dad along as he laughed.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he laughed out and opened the door to Olivander's. It looked like no one was in though.

"Hello?" I called and a old man came out and stared at me.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you young one." he said and walked up to me and held his hand out. "I'm Olivander young Damion." he said and I stared at him in shock.

"You know me?!" I asked and he smiled and headed over to a shelf and looked at the boxes.

"Seems like only yesterday your mother was in here buy his wand." he said and pulled a box out and handed me the wand inside. "Give it a wave!" he said smiling and I flicked it and broke a window. "That's not the one." he said and took the wand from me. He went back to the shelves and came back with another wand. "Try this one." he said and I waved it and shattered the light above us. "That's not it either." he said and took the wand from me.

He went all the way to the back and froze in front of a certain box. "I wonder." he said and looked back at me and took the box out and walked back over to me. "Try this one." he said and I looked at dad who nodded and I took the wand from him. I instantly felt a tingly feeling going up my arm. "Curious, very curious." he said I gave him a confused look.

"What is?" I asked and he looked at me.

"It's curious that this wand is destined for you... Because it's a phoenix feather core. And not just any phoenix, see, Voldemort's wand also has a phoenix core as does your mother's. Their wands are bothers because their feathers came from the same phoenix. What people don't know is that the very same phoenix gave a third feather in secret and this wand was made." he said and I looked at my wand wide eyed.

"So what does it mean?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"It means that, like your mother, we can except great things from you." he said and I smiled at him.

Dad paid him for the wand and we left the store and I turned to him. "Let's go meet the others." I told him and he smiled and nodded and took my hand and lead me to where the others were.

HOGWARTS MORNING

Damion's POV:

"Why can't you come with me?" I asked dad as we walked into Kings Cross Station.

"I told you Dame I'm not a teacher there. I'm trying to convince Albus to let the pack move into a field in the Forbidden Forest but it'll be probably close to Halloween if he'll let us." he said and I sighed and nodded as we came to a stop between platforms nine and ten. My eyes widened as I watched my family walk literally threw the wall.

"Uh, dad?" I asked and he smiled and took my hand and ran for the wall. I closed my eyes and waited for pain but it never came.

"Open your eyes son." dad said and I did as I was told. I gasped when I saw the train.

"It's beautiful!" I said in awe and dad smiled and lead me to the nearest door and helped me onto it. Uncle Ron came up and smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and went to lead me to his compartment but I stopped. "Uncle Ron can you take my stuff for me? I forgot something." I said and he nodded and pointed to his compartment and I got out and ran to dad and hugged him tightly. "I love you dad." I whispered and he held me close to him.

"I love you too son. Go have fun and know I'm proud of you no matter what." he whispered back and gave me one more squeeze before he let go and nudged me towards the train. I smiled at him and ran to find Uncle Ron just as the train took. off.

_'I'm on my way mum.' _I thought as I sat down by Uncle Ron as the others walked in. I laid my head on his lap and fell asleep without meaning to.

The next thing I knew Uncle Ron was gently shaking me. "Wake up little one, we're here." he said and I groaned and sat up and saw that my stuff wasn't here. "Uncle Neville took your trunk and Aunt Luna has Hedwig." he said and I nodded and followed him out of the train. Once out he took my hand and lead me through the crowd towards the tallest man I'd ever seen.

"Hello there Ron! Had a nice summer eh?" the tall man asked and Uncle Ron nodded and smiled at him and the tall man looked shocked.

"I had a great summer Hagrid! Damion here helped with that." he said and smiled at me making me blush. Hagrid looked at me and gasped and looked back at Uncle Ron.

"Is that-" he started and Uncle smiled and nodded and pulled me close to him.

"Yep! This is Harry's son!" he said proudly and Hagrid got tears in his eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you Damion! I was a close friend of your mother's." he said and I smiled up at him.

"It's very nice to meet you too!" I said smiling and looked at Uncle. "Shouldn't we get going to the castle now?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"You won't be walking into the castle with me Dame. You'll be going with Hagrid and the other first years a cooler way than us." he said and I tightened my grip on him.

"I don't want to leave you though." I said and he knelt down to me.

"It'll only be a short while Dame. Once the sorting is over you can come back to me." he said and I got fearful.

"But what if I don't get into your house?" I asked and both Uncle and Hagrid laughed at that.

"Trust me Dame, you'll get into my house." Uncle said and stood up and faced Hagrid. "You take care of him until he's back with me OK." he said and Hagrid nodded. Uncle smiled at me and ran to catch up with the others.

_'The boats are cool but I want to be with Uncle Ron and the others.' _I thought as me and Eric looked up at Hogwarts. Once we were inside Grandma Minerva lead us into the Great Hall and placed a hat on a stool and took a scroll out as the hat started to sing. Once it was done Grandma started to read off names. Eric got sorted into Gryffindor and that made me even more nervous that I'd be the unlucky one that wasn't in that house.

"Damion P-Potter Greyback!" Grandma yelled stuttering on mom's name. The whole room went silent as I walked up to the stool and I became self conscious. I smiled at Grandma and sat on the stool and she placed the hat on my head.

_"Ah Potter's child. I wonder when I'd get to see you young one." _the hat said in my head.

_"How do you know me?" _I asked and it laughed.

_"My boy it's my job to know all witches and wizards that'll come through Hogwarts halls. Now, let's see where can put you. Ah, looks like you'll be following your mother's footsteps." _it said and I was confused until it yelled my house. "GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled and I smiled brightly and ran to my house as the whole room burst into cheers, especially Gryffindor table.

I threw myself into Uncle Ron's arms and he held me tightly as he laughed. "Told you you'd make it." he said and I smiled at him.

**And there you go! I know this one was very long but I figured you guys would be OK with a long chapter rather than a short one lol:p and if not oh well it's long and if you liked it why complain? I do hope you guys like this one so far!:) I'm writing the next one right now!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Damion's Plan

**WARNING: I sadly don't own Harry Potter:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: nothing new lol:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Dreams

**Parseltongue**

_Letters_

Chapter Three: Damion's Plan

ONE MONTH LATER

Damion's POV:

It's been a month since I started Hogwarts. In that month I've come to hate Malfoy and all Slytherins and hate Snape even more. I've also found out that mum's past is so complicated and no one will go into detail half the time! That's why I've decided that I'm going to talk to Grandpa Albus about going back in time. Maybe if I can you mum and/or dad about his death then it won't happen and he'll be alive!

That's where I'm headed right now, the map said that Grandpa was in his office so I'm going now to talk to him.

"And just where do you think you're going little one?" came the voice of Uncle Ron. I stopped and turned to him with a determined look.

"I'm going to talk to Grandpa Albus about going back in time. I'm going to see if he knows away that I'll be able to go back in time and try to stop mum's death. I'm tired of not knowing him and everyone being vague in their stories. I want my mum and you can't stop me!" I said and he smirk at me.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" he asked and I looked at him in shock. He smirked and continued. "I will admit I'm shocked about what you're wanting to do, but I'd like to have Harry back too. If I go with you Albus might be more willing to go along with it." he said and I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

We walked up to Grandpa's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." came Grandpa's voice and we walked in to find him at his desk smiling at us. "Why hello you two. What brings this visit?" he asked and Uncle stepped forward.

"Damion and I wish to travel back in time and try to save Harry." he said and Grandpa was silent for a moment.

"You know how dangerous that is Ronald." he said and Uncle smiled at him.

"I know how dangerous it is. That's why I'm going with Damion. I have better control of my magic and I'll be able to protect him." Uncle said and Grandpa thought for a moment.

"Please Grandpa." I said getting his attention. "All I want is to meet my mum. I want to get to know him and I'm tired of vague stories everyone likes to give. I'd rather meet him and have him here with me." I said and Grandpa looked at me and smiled.

"You have your mother's spirit my boy. Even though I'm not sure this will work I am willing to let you two try. However, I'll pick the time you go back. It'll be your jobs to figure out why I sent you back to that time before the end of it. Ronald you'll know the ending that I speak of. The only way I'll allow it is if you two agree to that." he said and Uncle and I nodded.

"Of course we agree Albus. Anything to try and save Harry." Uncle said and I nodded and Grandpa smiled at us.

"Very well. Now for the rules. The first is that you must let my past self know the truth. I am sure past me will be willing to help especially if you give him proof. The second rule is that Ron must have a disguise. Since you are in the past it'll be weird to see two Ron's walking around and it could put you two in more danger than you already will be. Damion won't need one because he wasn't born then. The third rule is that past Harry, or anyone for that matter, must not learn the truth about either of you unless your lives depend on it. If someone finds out on their own then you must make them promise not to tell a soul. The fourth rule and final rule isn't really a rule. It's more of a warning. If you succeed, and even if you fail, when you come back only us three will know and/or remember what's happened. Meaning our past selves won't remember you guys. If you agree to these rules I will perform the spell." Grandpa said and we both nodded.

"Good, a good disguise suggestion would be for you both to be foreign exchange students that came for the year." he said and we nodded again and he smiled. "I wish you both the best of luck. I do hope this works. I'd like to see Harry again myself." he said and performed the spell and I started to feel very dizzy. I could tell Uncle was too because he was struggling to keep standing. We leaned on each other and a minute later the world stopped spinning and we found ourselves in Grandpa's office.

Only he wasn't in it, just us two.

"Do you think it worked? I mean Grandpa was just with us in his office and now he's gone." I asked and Uncle shook his head.

"I have no idea little one, but I'm gonna change my look just in case." he said and I shook my head.

"I think you should hide until Grandpa comes in and then we'll tell him the truth about us. Remember Grandpa said that we had to tell his past self the truth so he can help us. If you're already in your disguise then he won't believe us." I said and he smiled.

"Smart thinking Dame." he said and I smiled. Just then Grandpa's office door opened and our eyes widened.

"Quick hide Uncle!" I whispered and he nodded and ran behind a curtain.

I quickly turned and faced the door as, thankfully, Grandpa walked in. He shut the door and turned only to stop dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on me. "And just who might you be young one?" he asked smiling at me.

I smiled brightly at him. _'Thank GOD it worked!' _I thought and looked at Grandpa. "I know this'll sound crazy, but I'm your Grandson. I've come back from the future to stop a death." I said and he just looked at me.

"And why should I believe you?" he asked and I smiled and called for Uncle to come out. Grandpa's eyes widened when he saw Uncle.

"Ronald?! What on earth are you doing here? And wasn't your hair longer than that at dinner?" Grandpa asked and Ron's eyes widened a little before he answered.

"I'm not the Ron from this time. Damion here is my nephew and I've come back with him to stop a death from happening." he said and Grandpa looked between us.

"I'm afraid I'll need more proof that you're not of this time period." he said and I smiled at him.

"Your future self said we'd have to prove it to you." I said and I looked around in my pockets for any form of luck that I had something that'd be proof enough. I stopped when I felt a paper. I pulled it out and saw that it was actually the three pictures that I wanted to carry with me at all times. _'Mum's helping me even in death.' _I thought happily and gently unfolded the pictures and handed them to Grandpa.

Knowing that they were picture of mum, dad and me I smiled at Grandpa as he looked at me. "These pictures are real?" he asked and I kept smiling.

"Yes they are. They're pictures of before and after I was born." I told him and he stared at me.

"I don't know..." he said and I smiled sadly and pointed at mum.

"Harry James Potter's my mum. He's the mate of Fenrir Greyback in the future and they have me. Mum died four months after I was born, which in werewolf years made me three. I've only been alive for two years and I'm getting ready to turn twelve. Anyways, mum was killed and we've come back in time to try and prevent it. Only we don't know what time your future self sent us back to." I told him and he looked at me and smiled.

"You're telling me the truth." he said and I smiled and nodded and threw myself at him and hugged him. I pulled back and he smiled at me.

"The thing is you're the only one allowed to know that we're from the future." I told him and he smiled and nodded.

"I figured as much. Does Ronald have a disguise?" he asked and Uncle nodded and said a weird spell and his hair grew to his shoulders and turned blonde and his eyes brown.

"How do I look?" he asked and I scrunched my face up.

"Not like my Uncle." I said and he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"That's the point Dame." he said and I smiled at him and turned to Grandpa.

"Our story is that we're foreign exchange students that came for the year only." I told him and he nodded and smiled.

"That is a very good story. It will work out because you are just in time for the Triwizard Tournament to begin." he said and Uncle's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean we've made it just at the beginning of fourth year?!" Uncle asked and I looked at him confused.

"Is that bad?" I asked and Uncle looked at me.

"You mean your father never told you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Told me what?" I asked and Uncle sighed.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. I know why we were sent back here though." Uncle said and I looked at him weird before shrugging and looking back at Grandpa.

"Where will we sleep?" I asked and he smiled.

"You can stay here. It'd make it more believable that you're exchange students only staying for the year." he said and we nodded at him. "You two must be hungry. Let's get you some food then we'll go to the name drawing for the tournament." he said and we nodded and followed him to the kitchen for food. Once we had eaten we walked to the Great Hall with him and he stopped us just before we turned the corner to the Great Hall. "I will warn you now Damion, Ronald will know this already, Harry will be in here. I do not know where he will be sitting but he will be in there. I know he's your mother and you'll want to be with him. All I ask is that if you see him to not act without thinking." he said and I nodded and felt joy and excitement knowing I was about to be close to mum. Even if I don't see him in here I'll be in the same room with him at least.

Uncle wrapped an arm around me and smiled sadly at Grandpa. "I know where he'll be sitting Albus. As you guessed I know what's about to happen and it's something I'm quite ashamed of. However, I will place us near Harry so he doesn't get the urge to do something stupid." I said and Grandpa nodded and went ahead of us. I looked up at Ron as we walked.

"What's going to happen that you're ashamed of?" I asked and he sighed but kept looking ahead.

"Just promise me you won't think less of me after this." he said and I looked at him weird.

"I promise?" I said and he nodded and lead me to a small thing a bleachers and sat us at the very top of it and in the middle. We were some of the first in and I kept eyeing the door looking for mum. After a few minutes I felt Uncle tap my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Look Damion, your mother's walked in with, well, me and Hermione." he said and I instantly looked around for mum and my eyes widened when I finally saw him.

He was walking in between Uncle and Aunt Hermione and they were laughing about something. I felt tears come to my eyes and my feet moved on their own. They were stopped by Uncle's hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled gently at me. "I know you want to go to him but you can't. Not now anyway. I picked this spot because we'll sit on the bottom seats near the middle. This was the closest I was willing to get you. Please wait until after this at least." he asked and I sighed and nodded and cuddled into when mum sat down almost right in front of me with Uncle to his left and Aunt Hermione right behind Uncle. Luckily I was able to see the side of mum's face at least.

He kept smiling and laughing with Uncle and Aunt Hermione and I felt tears of joy coming to my eyes. I leaned on Uncle and looked up at him and saw he too was fighting back tears of his own. I smiled at him and looked back at mum. I didn't really hear what was being said until Grandpa was screaming mum's name.

"Harry Potter!" he yelled and mum looked to be paler and refused to get up. Aunt Hermione finally was able to push mum up and to Grandpa. People were yelling at him that he wasn't even seventeen and calling him a cheat. What I was focused on though was that past Uncle was glaring at mum and looked ready to hurt him. I turned to my Uncle and saw his head down in shame.

Looking back at mum I saw he was shaking a little and looked very alone. _'I have to find mum when this is over.' _I thought and the second we were able to leave I grabbed Uncle and lead him to a privet spot. "Mind telling me why you glared at my mum?" I asked and he sighed and bowed his head in shame.

"For the longest time after what just happened I was convinced he had put his name in the goblet. It wasn't until after the first task the I realized how much of a git I had been to him." he said and I sighed and hugged him.

"I can't get mad because it's already happened and I could never think less of you." I told him and he hugged me closer to him. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Now let's go find Harry." Ron said only for both of us to be frozen by a voice neither of us thought we'd ever hear.

"And why do you need to find me?"

**And there's the third chapter!:) hope you guys like it so far!:) Please don't kill me for the cliffy! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Mother and Son Reunion... Sorta

**WARNING: I sadly don't own Harry Potter:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: nothing new lol:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Dreams

**Parseltongue**

_Letters_

Chapter Four: Mother and Son Reunion... Sorta

Damion's POV:

"And why do you need to find me?" Uncle and I slowly turned to face the person.

He had shoulder length midnight black hair and emerald green eyes that were covered with big, round glasses. He was looking at us with a suspicious gaze and his arms crossed.

"Hello? I asked you why you needed to find me." he said and Uncle came out of his trance first.

"Sorry, we were just shocked to see you." Uncle said and mum nodded.

"I can see that, so why do you need to find me?" he asked for the third time and before Uncle could answer mum put a hand up. "Wait do tell me. It's because you wanted to meet the Boy-Who-Lived right?" he asked bitterly and I stared at him in shock.

_'Why's mum talking like that?' _I thought and looked up at Uncle and was confused when I saw that he was staring at mum like his bitter tone didn't even phase him.

"Actually we wanted to find you and ask if you're OK. We know you didn't put your name in the goblet." he said and mums face turned from bitter to shocked to gentle and smiled at Uncle.

"I didn't think ANYONE would believe me. I'm as OK as I can be at the moment since they told me I have no choice but to compete. Thanks for asking though. Who are you guys anyway." he asked and Uncle smiled at him.

"I'm Alex and this is my little brother Damion. We're foreign exchange students that came for the year. The headmaster told us about the tournament when we got here. It's kind of cool to be here for such an historical thing." Uncle said as I tried not to laugh at Uncle Ron using Uncle Alex's name. Mum smiled at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you, you too Damion." he said and looked at me and I stopped breathing for a second. "Is he OK?" mum asked Uncle and I smiled brightly.

_'I actually have a mum worried about me! Well, sorta but still!' _I thought and Uncle looked at me.

"Ya he's OK. He's just really shy." he said mum nodded and knelt down in front of me.

"You don't have to be shy around me you know. I've been told I'm easy to talk to." mum said smirking and I couldn't help but laugh. "There see." he said and I smiled at him

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked and I looked at the floor slightly and turned a little red.

"C-can I hug you?" I asked and he looked at me shocked before he looked up at Uncle who smiled at him.

"That's just his way of saying hi." he said and mum looked back at me and smiled before he nodded and opened his arms. I smiled brightly and threw myself into mum's arms and hugged him tightly.

I felt his arms go around me and I don't remember ever feeling this safe before. Sure dad makes me feel safe but there's something about being in your mother's arms that makes you feel like nothing could get you. _'If only he knew he was holding his son right now. I wonder what he'd do. Oh well, right now I just want to stay here.' _I thought to myself and instinctively snuggled more into mum.

I felt mum laugh before he started to talk. "You're a very big cuddler aren't you?" he asked and I smiled up at him and nodded. I frowned when mum let me go and stood up and and smiled at Uncle. "As much as I'd like to stay here and get to know you two better I have to get back to my house before they think I'm planning something else to get me attention." mum said and Uncle laughed and nodded his head.

"I understand, we'll be staying in the headmaster's office all year if you need people to talk to." Uncle said and mum nodded and smiled at him then looked at me.

"I'll see you later little one." he said with a smile and I felt tears come to my eyes. I smiled at him and nodded and watch as he turned and walked away from us.

Uncle smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and lead me back to Grandpa's office. When we got there I turned to him and launched myself into his arms. "I talked to my mum! And he hugged me! I never thought this would happen!" I yelled and he laughed and smiled at me and pulled me closer.

"Seeing you two together finally was something I only dreamed of. I'm so glad you got to meet your mother. He was the best person I ever met." Uncle said and I smiled at him and Grandpa walked in then looking a little angry.

"I can't believe they're allowing Harry in this tournament!" he yelled and Uncle rubbed the back of his head.

"I kinda already knew he was going to be in it. I also know how it's going to end." Uncle said sadly I just continued to get more confused about it.

"I'm assuming there's no way you will tell me the outcome?" Grandpa asked and Uncle shook his head. Grandpa sighed and walked to his desk and sat down and covered his face with his hands.

"That boy can't have one year out of danger can he?" Grandpa asked and Uncle laughed really hard at that.

"You have no idea Albus." he said and Grandpa smiled at him.

"So did you get to meet your mother?" Grandpa asked me and I smiled brightly and nodded quickly. He smiled at me and nodded. "I'm glad. Why don't we go to bed now. That door over there by the bookcases leads to a guest bedroom, it has its own bathroom too." he said and we nodded at him. "Goodnight you two." he said and I smiled and hugged him.

"Goodnight Grandpa." I said and he hugged me back before he let go and the three of us went to the different bedrooms to get some sleep.

**Sorry this one wasn't that long but I'm having major writers block right now! I won't be updating this story for awhile until I can think of a good chapter lol:) hope you guys like it so far!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: First Task

**WARNING: I sadly don't own Harry Potter:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! First off I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I've been in Scotland with my mom for like a week in a half or so as a grad/bday present and I've just now been able to get on. Second off this will be the last chapter for this story until I get some reviews. I don't know if you guys like it or not and there's no point in finishing this if you guys don't.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Dreams

**Parseltongue**

_Letters_

Chapter Five: First Task

Damion's POV:

The next morning found me and Uncle Ron getting ready for classes in Grandpa Albus' guest room in his office. I was putting on my shoes while Uncle was getting dressed after getting out of the shower. Once I had my shoes on I looked at Uncle and finally got the courage to ask my question.

"Hey Uncle Ron?" I asked and he looked at me. "Why didn't it bother you when mum sounded bitter yesterday?" I asked and he sighed.

"Your mother always had people coming up to meet him. No, not HIM, the Boy-Who-Lived. They always wanted to meet that Harry not the real one. It didn't phase me because your mother used to vent to me and your Aunt Hermione with that tone and we've heard him use it on some people every now and then." he said and I nodded in understanding.

"We should head onto to the Great Hall for breakfast then onto classes. Uncle said and I groaned.

"Do we really have to go to classes? We're not even from this time!" I said and he laughed. and shook his head.

"Normally I'd agree with you but we have to play the part of exchange students. If we didn't go to classes then no one would believe our story." he said and I sighed but nodded and followed him out the door. When we got to the main part of Grandpa's office we saw that he was already heading for the door.

"Ah good morning you two. Sleep well?" Grandpa asked and we nodded. "I'm glad. Now since you're not in a house in this time you may sit with whoever you want. You can even sit with us professors if you wish." he said and he looked at me and smiled, "And yes you may sit with your mother." he said and I smiled and ran out of the door while Grandpa and Uncle laughed.

Once we reached the Great Hall I instantly started to scan the Gryffindor table for mum. When I couldn't find him I looked at Uncle confused. He smiled at me and lead me to a spot at the table and sat us down. "The three will show up eventually. We just came with the early birds since we followed Albus here. This is the area that the group usually sits though." Uncle said and I smiled at him and filled my plate with food.

The tables started to get more full with each passing second and I kept looking at the doors. "Relax Dame. He'll show up." Uncle said and I nodded and went back to eating. Not a few seconds later did Uncle Neville and the others sat down.

"Hi I'm Neville. That's Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George. What's your names?" Uncle Neville asked after he pointed to the rest of my Uncles and Aunt.

"I'm Alex and this is my little brother Damion. We're exchange students for the year." Uncle said and the others nodded and we all talked for a bit before Uncle Neville looked up. "Finally the two of you arrive! Where's Harry?" he asked and I looked up quickly to see Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron standing there.

"Don't know and don't honestly care." Uncle Ron said and sat down and started eating. Aunt Hermione sighed but didn't say anything and sat down to. I looked at Uncle Ron in shock.

_'Was he really that mad at mum? For something he didn't do?' _I thought and looked at the Uncle Ron from my time and saw regret on his face. He looked at me and leaned close to my ear.

"I actually completely forgot that your mother didn't come to breakfast the morning after the goblet incident. And I forgot that I was THIS mad at your mother. Sorry for getting your hopes up." he whispered and I looked at him and smiled and nodded trying to hide my disappointment.

After breakfast we headed to our first class which was sadly potions.

Though it got better when I saw mum sitting in the back row. I quickly walked over and took the open right beside him. Mum looked at me in shock before he started to smile at me and I heard Uncle chuckle slightly before sitting beside Uncle Neville.

"So why sit here when there's a whole bunch of open seats?" mum asked me.

_'You're not sitting in the others seats.' _I wanted to say but instead I just smiled and shrugged. "Don't like being in the front. Plus you seemed nice yesterday and I wanted to be friends." I said and he smiled and ruffled my hair which made me smile brightly.

"Well I'd like us to be friends too. I should warn you though I'm not that good in potions." he said and I laughed.

_'So Snape was right. I get my potions skills from mum.' _I thought then said, "Don't worry I'm not good either." I said and he laughed.

"Mr. Potter if you're finished with your conversation why not try and listen to me to learn to be somewhat acceptable at potions." Snape said and mum glared at him and so did I

"Git" we both said under our breaths without realizing it.

Snape noticed though, and gave us a weird look before starting class.

When class ended Snape looked towards me and mum. "Potter, Winters stay." he said and Uncle looked at me with me mix of worry and confusion. I smiled at him and nodded letting him know I'd be OK. He nodded and walked out the door where I knew he'd be waiting.

Once everyone had left the class me and mum walked up to his desk and waited until he looked up at us. When he did he looked between the two of us and looked to be trying to figure out a puzzle. "I have noticed that the two of you look remarkably alike and act the same way. Are you two sure you are not related?" he asked and stared the both of us down.

Mum got a confused look on his face while I tried to keep my face blank and control my now rapidly beating heart. _'How could he have possibly come to THAT conclusion?! If he figures it out it could turn bad.'_ I thought and looked at mum when I felt his gaze on me.

"Except having almost the same colored eyes I don't see how we look alike sir. Maybe you need glasses." mum said and smirked at Snape who glared at him while I laughed.

"Obviously you need to get yours fixed Potter. I see you in him. Now, either tell me the truth now or get out and I'll take this to the headmaster." Snape threatened and mum glared at him.

"Even if we were related, which we AREN'T by the way, why does it matter to you? And why turn it into such a big deal that you'd take it to the headmaster?" mum asked and Snape sighed.

"With how small your brain is I wouldn't expect you to get WHY it's a big deal." he said and I got mad then.

"Do not insult m-Harry like that!" I yelled almost giving me away. Luckily mum didn't seem to catch my save and just gave me a thankful smile. Snape, unfortunately, caught it and stared at me.

"You may leave Potter. You Winters have to stay." he said and mum moved to stand slightly in front of me.

"He stays I stay." he said and I smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"It's OK Harry. I know my brother's standing just outside the classroom now. If it'll make you feel better stand with him and wait for me." I said and he looked at me for a second before he nodded and walked out the door.

"So do you plan on telling me the truth?" Snape asked and I turned back to him.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked trying to look confused.

"Don't play dumb with me boy, I know you two are related somehow! Now tell me or I'll take this to the headmaster as I said I would!" he threatened and I sighed and shook my head.

"There's no point in taking it to the headmaster. He knows already." I said and he sat back in his seat in shock.

"And how does he know?" he asked and I looked at him.

"I told him, well both me and my brother did." I said and he sighed rubbed the sides of his head.

"Alex is not your brother, don't keep calling him that." he said and I just stared at him.

"How have you figured all this out?" he I asked and he looked at me.

"I guess since you are related to Potter I can tell you. I've been a spy for the headmaster for years now. I've been watching the Dark Lord, well when he was in power anyway, and to be a spy you have to be very observant. If not you could mean your life or the life of another." he said and I looked at him in shock.

"You mean to tell me you're a spy?!" I asked and he sighed.

"Did I not just say that?" he asked and I blushed slightly at that. That's when I remembered the other thing he said.

"You said that you spied on the Dark Lord WHEN he was in power. Is he not around right now?" I asked him and he gave me a weird look.

"The Dark Lord's been gone for thirteen years now. What do mean by 'right now'?" he asked and I looked at the ground.

"I was told I can't tell anyone unless he meant saving either me or my-Alex." I said and I could feel him staring at me.

"This isn't you're time is it?" he asked and I looked up at him quickly with wide eyes. "Do not worry. I figured it out on my own so neither of you are risking anything. I know the rules of time travel." he said and I sighed with relief. "So how are you and Potter related? And what's Alex's REAL name?" he asked and I just laughed at him.

"You must've been a good spy if you're able to figure all this out." I told him and he smirked at me.

"Now are you going to answer me?" he asked and I sighed.

"First off if I tell you you have to promise not to freak." I said and he nodded. "How me and Harry are related is rather complicated. See, Harry's my mother." I said and he paled at my words.

"W-what did you just say?" he asked and I gave him a confused look.

"I said Harry's my mother." he shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"How?" he asked.

"In my time Fenrir Greyback, my father, was assigned a mission from Voldemort to capture mum and bring him back to Voldemort so he could kill mum. Only when dad got to Harry's relatives house he caught a whiff of his mate's sent. It was obviously mum, so dad turned mum that day and took him to the pack instead of Voldemort." I told him and he just looked at me.

"So Harry's a submissive is he?" he asked but it was mainly to himself. I smiled at him.

"You called mum Harry not Potter just now." I said still smiling. He looked at me and sighed.

"As I said I've been a spy. I've had to act like I hate your mother to protect myself. Though he gets on my nerves considerably I don't hate him. I actually think he's a very smart, nice kid. Even if he's James Potter's child." he said and said Grandpa's name bitterly.

"So does this mean I can call you Uncle Severus?" I asked smirking. He smirked at me and let out a little chuckle.

"I don't see why not, as long as it's in private like this or with the headmaster." he said and I nodded.

"Can I go now Uncle? We've been in here for awhile and they're probably getting worried." I said and he nodded.

"Just be careful with Harry. Even if you don't exist in this time period he'll feel very protective of you and won't know why. Because you're his child his mind will subconsciously tell him to protect you." he said and I nodded in understanding. I waved at him and turned to the door. Just as I put my hand on the door nob Uncle stopped me.

"One more thing Damion." he said and I turned to him. "You never told me Alex's real name. I also wish to know yours." he said and I smiled at him.

"His name you know quite well. You actually just had him in your class. Uncle Ron's never been good at potions has he?" I asked and he actually let out a laugh then.

"Of all the people I thought you'd say I didn't expect that person." he said and I smiled at him. "So what's your real name?" he asked and I smiled brighter.

"My full name is Damion Silvers Potter-Greyback." I said and he smiled at me.

"Wise to use your real name in this time child." he said and I smiled and turned back to the door only for him to stop me once again.

"Wait!" he said and I sighed softly and turned to him. "Why did the two of you come back in time?" he asked and I felt such deep sadness hit me. I looked at the ground and fought back tears.

"We came back to stop a death." I said and walked out the door before he could stop me again.

Though I did miss his knowing, sad, shocked expression.

FIRST TASK

Damion's POV:

"Relax Dame. Your mum's strong, plus you know he gets out of this alive." Uncle Ron said to try and comfort me. We were currently sitting in the stands waiting for the first task to start and I was shaking all over in fear.

"I know Uncle but that doesn't mean I'm not worried. Mum's about to fight a dragon! And from what you've told me a rather powerful one at that!" I don't want mum to get hurt." I finished softly and Uncle smiled at me.

"I know little one, I know." he said and we looked back at the arena when we heard the cannonball and Cedric Diggory came out. Before either of us knew it three of the competitors had gotten their eggs and mum was the only one left.

When mum came into the arena the crowd cheered for a minute before going silent. Mum looked around and spotted the golden egg and went for it.

Only for the Hungarian Horntail to swipe its tail at mum.

I nearly screamed every time mum dodged its attacks or got thrown into a rock. Finally the dragon had mum cornered and I was about to yell for mum to run before someone beat me to it.

"Your wand Harry! Your wand!" Aunt Hermione screamed and I looked over and that her and Uncle Ron were close to falling over the railing with fear in their eyes.

I turned back and saw mum pull his wand out and pointed it at the sky and hid behind a big rock. He kept looking in the sky for something while moving out of the way whenever the dragon blew fire at him. There was a whooshing sound behind me and I turned just in time to see a broom flying towards me. I ducked just before it hit me and it flew straight to mum who ran from behind the rock and landed on the broom as it was still flying.

"OK that was awesome!" I said and Uncle laughed at me.

"Your mum was a natural on a broom. He was able to do so many tricks and still manage to catch the Snitch before the other Seeker." he said and I went back to watching mum in shock.

He was amazing on a broom. He flew with such grace that it looked like he and the broom were one. He flew around the arena with the dragon taking flight and following him. Then the worst happened though when mum tried to fly out of its reach and the chain holding it down snapped and it took off after him away from the arena.

Everyone was silent as we waited for mum to come back. I was gripping Uncle's arm tightly and shaking as I stared at the sky begging mum to come back. _'Pull yourself together Dame! You know he lives because you're here!' _I thought to myself but it didn't take away my worry.

I was probably cheering the loudest when mum's figure showed up just above a hill. He flew on his broom and grabbed the egg and landed holding it up for everyone to see.

That night in the Gryffindor common room mum was being lifted on Uncles Fred and George's shoulders as everyone cheered for him. "Go on Harry open it!" Uncle Seamus yelled happily.

"You want me open it?!" mum yelled and we all cheered loudly. He opened and the worst sound I've ever heard came out. Uncles Fred and George dropped him so they could cover their ears as we all did the same. When mum finally got it closed a voice behind everyone spoke.

"The bloody hell was that?!" Uncle Ron asked he and mum looked at each other before mum walked over to him and they started to talk quietly. Few seconds later Uncle Ron was patting mum's back and they were smiling at each other.

I turned to my Uncle Ron and smiled at him. "Awww such a cute make up!" I said and he playfully glared at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Come on let's get back to Albus' office. I'm pretty tired." he said and I nodded. Before we could get through the door though I stopped and looked at Uncle.

"One sec Uncle I need to do something first." I said and took off before he could stop me. I ran through the crowd and threw my arms around mum's waist when I saw him. He looked down at me and smiled warmly.

"Congrats Harry." I said and his smile grew and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you little one. Now get back to your brother. He looks ready to pass out." he said and I turned and we both laughed at Uncle's expression. I squeezed him one more time before running back to Uncle and the two of us left for Grandpa's office.

**And there's the end:) I do hope you guys like it so far. Like I said if I don't start getting some reviews I won't finish this and I'll take it off altogether. There's no point in finishing a story no one likes. I am sorry for the delayed update though.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Yule Ball

**WARNING: I sadly don't own Harry Potter:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! First off I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated, but my schedule was beyond full and I just made it to where I actually have time to breath and to where I can update at least once a week!:) hope you guys like this one!:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Dreams

**Parseltongue**

_Letters_

Chapter Six: Yule Ball

Damion's POV:

"So what exactly IS the Yule Ball?" I asked Grandpa as he looked at a paper on his desk. Uncle Ron had gone to lunch with the others and I stayed here to ask Grandpa questions about this time period.

"The Yule Ball is a dance for the champions my boy." he said without looking up.

"I figured it was a dance but WHY is it important for the tournament?" I asked.

"Because it's part of the tournament tradition." he said and I sighed and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Just then Grandpa's door opened and I turned just in time to see Uncle Sev come in.

"Hi Uncle Sev!" I said smiling brightly. Ever since that talk we had in his office the two of us became rather close. I learned that he really wasn't the git it acts like and he taught me a lot about my mum through his eyes which was pretty cool since I thought he hated mum.

Uncle Sev smiled at me and walked up and ruffled my hair. "Hello Damion, bothering your Grandfather are you?" he asked and I laughed.

"Nope! Just asking him about the Yule Ball and why it's important. And I told you to call me Dame." I said and he just smirked and looked at Grandpa.

"Headmaster all the preparations for the Ball are complete." he said and Grandpa sighed and nodded at him.

"Thank you Severus. I trust everyone's also ready?" he asked and Uncle nodded.

Just then the door opened again and Uncle Ron walked in. "What's up?" he asked and went to stand by Uncle Sev. I couldn't hold back the smile that I sent the two of them. Once I sat them both down and forced them to talk to one another nicely they've also gotten rather close and Uncle Sev even tutors Uncle Ron in potions and he's become pretty good at it.

"The Yule Ball is coming up this weekend." Grandpa told him and Uncle Ron groaned.

"Not that dance again! I still have nightmares about those dress robes!" Uncle Ron said with a shudder which made Uncle Sev and Grandpa laugh at him.

"What dress robes?" I asked and both Uncle Sev and Grandpa looked at Uncle Ron.

"Come now Mr. Weasley don't tell me you never told him about fourth year and your dress robes?" Uncle Sev asked and Uncle Ron glared at him.

"No I didn't. I didn't want him to know how horrible it was." Uncle Ron said and Uncle Sev smirked at him and turned to me.

"Your Uncle Ronald here had some rather interesting dress robes for the Yule Ball courtesy of your Grandma Molly." Uncle Sev said and Uncle Ron's glare deepened.

"Don't you dare Sev." he threatened and Uncle Sev just smirked at him and looked back at me.

"I'm sure there's a picture of it in one of your mother's albums. Got and see for yourself." he said and I smiled and ran out of the room with Uncle Ron following me and threatening to kill Uncle Sev later. I laughed and up to our room and locked the door behind me and ran to the albums and began to look through them as Uncle Ron beat on the door asking me to open it.

A few minutes later I came back out with a amused smile on my face and a hand behind my back. "Uncle Sev's right Uncle Ron. You did have some interesting dress robes." I said and showed him a picture of him and mum just before the Yule Ball started. He groaned and took the picture from me.

"I didn't want you to find out." he whined and I laughed and hugged as I looked up at him.

"I would've found out at the Ball. This way I've got my laugh out." I told him and he sighed and ruffled my hair and looked at the picture with a fond smile.

"Mum looked good too." I said and he looked at me still smiling and nodded.

"Your mother couldn't dance to save his life. He actually didn't even want to go but champions are required to go to it." he said and I smiled and shook my head when he tried to give me the picture back and I pushed his hand back to him.

"You keep it. I have albums full of mum, you barely have any." I told him and he smiled and put it in his pocket and turned back to Uncle Sev and Grandpa.

YULE BALL

Damion's POV:

"Why do I have to go?" I whined as I pulled on the neck of my dress robes Uncle Sev bought for me. Uncle Ron laughed and finished getting ready himself before coming over and straightening my outfit out.

"You're coming because I thought you'd like to see you mother's amazing dancing and I don't want to go alone so you're coming." he said and I groaned again but smiled at him and followed him out of our room.

"Don't you two look dashing." Grandpa said with a smile. I smiled back and hugged him.

"We better get going if we don't want to be late." Uncle Ron said and wrapped a arm around my shoulders and lead us out of the office.

"Where's past you and mum?" I asked looking around people to try and find them. Uncle Ron smiled at me and pointed at the main stairs.

"Keep your eyes on the stairs, we'll be down any minute now." he said and I nodded and kept looking at the stairs.

I smiled brightly when Uncle Ron from the past and mum turned the corner and walked down the stairs. My smile turned to laughter when I saw Uncle Ron in that ridiculous outfit. "Nice Uncle Ron. It's even better in person!" I said and he glared at me and lead us up to his old self and mum.

"Hey you two, ready for this dance?" he asked them with a smile. They smiled back and mum looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't you look dashing." he said and I blushed at being complimented by mum.

"Thank you. You look good yourself." I said and he smiled and patted my hair.

"Ah there you are Harry! Follow me with your date please. It's tradition for the champions to make an entrance and dance first." Grandma Minerva said and dragged mum and a girl I hadn't seen before away.

"Who's that that's supposed to be mum's date?" I asked Uncle Ron in anger. I didn't care if this was in the past and mum and dad hadn't met yet, she didn't have any right to be with mum!" Uncle Ron smiled at me and leaned down so no one around us could hear.

"That's one of the Patil twins. He asked her 'cause I asked her sister out and no one else would say yes to him." he said and I calmed only a little but was still angry mum would be dancing with someone that's not my dad. Uncle Ron kept smiling knowingly at me and lead me into the dance area. "Trust me Dame, he only dances once tonight." Uncle Ron said and I gave him a confused looked but looked back when the music started and the doors opened to let the champions in.

Once they were all in the middle a slow song came on and they began to dance. Watching mum I could barely hold in my laugh. "You're right Uncle. Mum can't dance. Well a little, but barely." I said and he laughed and shook his head at me. I smiled at him and looked at Aunt Hermione. "Aunt Hermione looks really pretty tonight!" I said and smiled up at Uncle only to look at him in confusion when I saw guilt there. I smiled at me and shook his head saying not now then we both looked back at the dancers. After awhile people started to join them and before long mum was leading that girl to a table past Uncle Ron was at with his date.

The whole time neither of them took their dates, who by now looked very bored, out to dance. By the end of it both dates had left and I was happy that that girl was away from mum. Aunt Hermione walked over then and before I knew it her and Uncle Ron were fighting and Aunt Hermione was storming off. I looked at Uncle Ron in confusion and he just sighed and lead me to their table.

"Hey you two look like you're having a lot of fun just sitting there." he said smirking at them.

"Shove off Alex." past Uncle Ron said and future Uncle Ron smirked at him.

"Why don't you go talk to her? I saw the two of you fighting and I can only guess it was because she came with Krum tonight. Why not just tell her you're jealous 'cause you didn't have the courage to ask her first? I bet she wouldn't be as mad, probably even dance with you." he said and I stared up at him in shock.

_'So Uncle Ron likes Aunt Hermione. I have to remember that.' _I thought and past Uncle Ron got up and thanked future Uncle Ron and ran off to find Aunt Hermione. I looked at mum and smiled at him and held my hand out.

"I may not be a girl, but you look bored and in need of a dance." I told him and he laughed and shook his head and took my hand.

"I guess I can make an exception for you little one." he said and I smiled up at him and walked onto the dance floor.

Once we started dancing it was obvious I couldn't keep up with his longer legs so he lifted me up and placed my feet on top of his before I knew what was happening. I looked up at him and he smiled. "That way it's easier for you." he said and I smiled and let him dance us both around in a circle.

_'I can't believe I'm dancing with my mum." _I thought and laid my head on his chest. After the song ended he stopped and I got off his feet and followed him back to the table where Uncle Ron looked to be fighting back tears and smiling at us.

"Well I hate to but I'm tired and I'm sure my brother is too. I think it's time we call it a night." he said and I looked up at him and pouted only to smile when mum ruffled my hair.

"I'll see you later little one." he said and I smiled and hugged before I ran to catch up with Uncle Ron.

_'I know now why the Yule Ball means something.' _I thought and smiled when I thought back to the dance mum and I shared.

**I know it's short but I'm having major writers block for this one and my other HP story. Mainly 'cause I'm on a role with my Queer as Folk stories lol:) again sorry for the delay but now I can update once a week!:) hope you guys like it still so far!:)**


End file.
